The Explosion
by xFullmetalSoulx
Summary: Edward needs to check up on Winry after the threat from Wrath. He boards a train to Rush Valley alone and wakes up as a bomb goes off. Is Edward Elric really dead? Who caused the explosion? How do the Homunculi deal with the loss of one of their "sacrifices?" Why does Riza suspect it's all a fake? Read and Review. Rated T for Ed's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! So, this is my first FMA story on here. This takes place in Brotherhood episode 29 "Struggle of the Fool." If you don't know exactly where that is, it's before the Briggs arc. It's a few episodes after Ling became Greed. Enjoy, and be prepared for some tragedy (and humor.) The humor comes in later. :)_

_*Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.*_

* * *

**The Explosion**

Chapter 1

After the nerve wracking talk with Wrath, all Ed wanted to do was to check up on Winry. He kind of needed it, really. His mind imagined some goon following her around or something. Or maybe an assassin, ready to kill her if Ed screwed up even once. It was just too much for his imagination to be left with. He was going crazy with worry, yet he still wasn't sure why. Winry, of course, was his mechanic, but something strange came over him the second Bradley mentioned her. It was fear. Edward wasn't scared of anything until… until Winry was threatened. Was that something natural? He'd never really felt like that before.

So when Ed asked for money from Mustang, he also mentioned how he needed to go to Rush Valley for repairs. His arm actually needed simple maintenance, and it wasn't dire or anything. Winry would know something was definitely up. He didn't want to worry her too much, but his mind was driving him crazy with all kinds of scenarios. Honestly, Ed wasn't quite sure he'd really be able to think clearly until he saw with his own two golden eyes that she was her happy, normal self.

They ran to the payphone when it came into view. He put the money in and waiting impatiently for Winry to pick up.

"Hello? Ed? Well, this is a surprise. You didn't break your automail again, did you?"

Winry's cheerful voice made him feel slightly better. "Well… uh…" he trailed off, trying to think of what to say about his automail.

Before he could think of anything, Winry interrupted him. "NOT AGAIN, EDWARD, HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK IT BEFORE I GO INSANE, HUH?"

Edward cringed, even though he wasn't even in front of Winry. He knew he'd get a wrench to the head when he saw her. It was well deserved for the mess he'd gotten himself into. A human sacrifice? That could only mean one thing. Wrath threatening Winry? He'd really made a mess of things.

"I'm sorry. I need to ask you something, though."

"Huh? Uh, okay. Go ahead."

"Is everything alright? Have you noticed anything weird? Like… any suspicious people following you?" he asked nervously.

"Well, Ed."

"What is it?" he asked, ready to beat the crap out of someone.

"You're creeping me out," she said shyly.

"WHAT'S CREEPY?"

"It's just… well, it's actually pretty rare to get a call from you, and I've NEVER heard you worry about me. This is weirder than a snowstorm during the summer," she said with a laugh.

"WELL, FINE. MAYBE I WON'T WORRY!" he shouted.

"Thank you, Ed. Really. Thank you. It means a lot," Winry said.

Ed composed himself before he replied awkwardly. "Uh, sure. You're sure everything's okay, right?"

"Everything's fine. I'll see you soon, okay?" she asked happily.

"Yah, I'll be there soon. Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Edward felt better knowing that she sounded completely fine. It just relieved him of the added stress. All he had to do now was board the train to Rush Valley. "Phew. I think she's still safe for now."

Then, Ling/Greed came up and startled the boys when he said, "You know, it's that kind of desperate worry that they'll manipulate you with."

"Ling!"

"You know, it's Greed. Still."

He ignored him. "What do you want?"

"Your pal wanted me to bring this to you," Greed said as he held out a white bandana with something written on it.

"Ling did? What does it say? It's in some other language."

"Yeah, it is, but he just wants you to deliver it to some girl," Greed said casually.

"Lan Fan? Is this some kind of trick? Cause if you follow us and try to kill her-"

Greed interrupted, "I got more class than that, alright? And as a rule of thumb, I don't fight women. And another rule of mine is to never tell a lie, but hey, it's your call." Greed turned around and walked away.

"Hey, wait, Ling!" Ed yelled.

Infuriatingly so, he just tossed a hand back and said, "It's still Greed, kid."

Ed glared at his back before he turned to Al. "You give this to Lan Fan. I've got to go to Rush Valley. I'll come back soon, Al."

"Call if you get yourself into trouble, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've got to go."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

With that, Edward Elric ran off to go to the train station, leaving his brother behind. Little did either know the fate that was in store for either of them.

…

"Is everything ready?"

"Of course. Soon, the Fullmetal brat will be dead."

"Then all you have to do is watch?"

"Yes. He'll be on the next train to Rush Valley to visit his girlfriend, the mechanic girl."

"Then everything works out. Are _all_ the preparations done?"

"Yes, they're all done."

"Good."

…

Ed had to run to catch the train. It felt weird leaving Al behind, but… he needed to see Winry. The threat that loomed over her was too much for him to be left thinking about. He needed rock hard reassurance she was absolutely fine. He hated that he couldn't think clearly, and what was even worse was that he still didn't know why he couldn't think clearly. If Pinako were threatened, he wouldn't have even blinked an eye. It would be possible to stay calm with that worry. He could think clearly if Pinako was in danger. So why was it that when Winry was threatened he just broke?

It was infuriating, really. His mind was wracking all the possibilities, and none were giving him anything definitive. He spent most of the train ride glancing out the window, letting his mind wander. Somewhere down the line, he fell into a peaceful sleep. When he was roughly an hour away from Rush Valley, Ed woke to incessant beeping. It kept getting faster and faster.

His golden eyes snapped wide open, now suddenly alert to what was going on. A bomb.

Just the second after he acknowledged that fact, a BOOM! shook the earth, and everything went black.

…

Bad news reached Central first. Of course, all bombings were vitally important news to the military, and they were always alerted first. At least, _officially_ alerted first. Obviously, rumors spread, people talk, and those who witness things like that talk to locals about what they saw, but nothing was definitive until the military was informed.

Imagine Roy Mustang's shock when he's about to leave to go home and the phone rings. "This is?" he asked into the phone rather rudely.

"This is Lieutenant Jenson from the South. A bombing of a train headed for Rush Valley exploded earlier today. I was told that a State Alchemist was on board."

Mustang's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't quite accepted the idea that Fullmetal had really been on board. "Are there any survivors?"

"No. Sir was the Fullmetal Alchemist on board the train to Rush Valley?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes," the Flame Alchemist said, the shock settling in some. Fullmetal couldn't be dead, though. He just couldn't be.

For one, that brat never could leave him alone.

For another, the homunculi were following their "sacrifices" like shadows.

But still… no survivors? That seemed ridiculous. "How large was the explosion?"

"Huge, sir. Not even a single survivor on this huge train. It's all reduced to rubble. We've found a State Alchemist watch next to a small body with two automail limbs. Is that the State Alchemist that was on board?"

Colonel Roy Mustang went into another level of shock and denial. "No… that can't be Fullmetal…"

"You have my condolences for the Fullmetal Alchemist. I assume you know the drill for alerting the families?"

"Unfortunately, Lieutenant, I am aware of the steps to alert the family," Roy replied. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail, but it didn't do anything.

"Good bye, sir," the man said.

"Bye."

The colonel hung up the phone, staring off into the darkness of his empty office. The emptiness was nearly unbearable as he took a seat, despite the lack of light, nor did he feel like turning one on. This news killed something inside him he could not explain. The emotion that he felt was something he only had felt once… and that was when Hughes was killed. He felt this burning sadness from the inside, this dull pain that wouldn't go away. But there were a few differences between those two times. This time the pain had a different affect. Roy grieved for a child. The feeling had to have been paternal. Though Fullmetal was not by any means Roy's son, he grieved for Edward in that way.

When did that happen? When did Roy start feeling like Edward's father?

He closed his eyes and thought of all the things he wouldn't get to do. Edward would never be able to forgive his actual father. He would never get Alphonse's body back. He would never be a normal kid.

And then, his thoughts reminded him of all the people who would be distraught by this news. He wouldn't grieve in silence. Lieutenants Hawkeye, Fuery, Havoc, and the rest of his subordinates would grieve. Alphonse would grieve in a cursed way, not being able to shed tears. And Winry. As little as he knew about her, he knew she meant a lot to Edward. Pinako would most likely cry. And nobody would want to deal with the homunculi and their anger at this situation.

His mind was engulfed in depressing thoughts when the door to his office opened and light streamed in, revealing his first lieutenant. "Sir, I thought you said you were leaving?" she asked in her kind voice.

"I got a call. Fullmetal's dead," Roy said, the shadows on his face making his face look rather dark and unsettling for Hawkeye.

He could hardly judge Hawkeye's reaction in her silhouette. Her voice, however, was an indicator. "How did he die?" her voice was unsteady. He noticed her hesitation in the use of the word "die." This softer side of his lieutenant was something he never saw, and it pained him to hear the sadness in her voice.

All the colonel wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but he restrained himself from doing so out of uncertainty of how she would react.

"The train to Rush Valley exploded."

It was so quiet that they could hear each other's breathing. In the shadowy lighting they had, Roy figured he saw one tear fall down Hawkeye's cheek. "He was so young," she said regrettably. "These are the times I hate being in the military."

"I understand that feeling," Mustang admitted. For Riza, it was obvious to see he felt the same as she did. This was unbelievable. It was impossible for both of them to fully accept even the idea of Edward Elric being dead.

The loss weighed on them in the silence, gaining pounds by the second…

"This isn't right."

* * *

_AN: How was it for my first Fullmetal story? I have no idea how many chapters it will have, but I like where it's going. Sorry its so depressing!_

_Now... please REVIEW!_

_Your friend in fanfiction,_

_xFullmetalSoulx_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Explosion**

Chapter 2

Colonel Roy Mustang didn't want to do this. He didn't want to inform Al, Winry, Pinako, and everyone else of Edward's death. It felt _wrong_. Edward Elric simply couldn't be dead. In his heart, he couldn't help but feel slightly scared. It wasn't that he was scared of death; it was that he was scared he wouldn't be able to handle their reactions to the loss of Edward. That was what he feared. He didn't want to have to bring such tragedy to those around him. He wouldn't have been able to do it if Hawkeye hadn't said, "Sir, I'll handle talking to Al. Why don't you call Winry and Pinako Rockbell?"

Somehow, he managed to nod. He watched as Riza left him alone in the darkness of his office. He was astonished and overwhelmed by the pain he felt.

Colonel Mustang attempted composure. He needed to talk to them. As heart breaking the conversations would be, the conversations needed to be held soon. There was no use in procrastinating on telling them the truth. Winry would hear of the explosion soon, if she hadn't heard about it already. It would be better coming from someone who cared for Ed rather than a stranger gossiping about the death of military's prodigy alchemist. That wasn't the way she needed to be told.

So he picked up that phone to say those words that had an awful ring of truth to them.

…

He spat up blood in an unfamiliar place. This wasn't right… what had even happened? His head felt as if someone had hit him with a sledge hammer. His eyesight was blurry and his head was pounding. Just then, he realized he was covered in ash and blood. What had happened to him?

In that strange moment, it dawned on him that he had no memories. He realized he didn't know his name. He stared at the blood soaked floor below him in shock. "Who am I?"

A door swung open and a person with stringy black green hair and a weird outfit came strolling in. "Hey, pipsqueak. Get up," the person said.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, ignoring the twinge of anger he felt at the word 'pipsqueak.'

The weird guy's eyes widened. "You don't remember anything?" A smirk appeared across his face.

"No," he replied.

"Well… wait a minute. I've got to go talk to someone."

So the weird person was about to close the door when he looked back and said, "The name's Envy, by the way."

"Who am I?" yelled the boy.

Before the door closed, Envy looked to him and said, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out, now won't we?"

The boy looked around the room. It didn't look like the most welcoming place in the world. The floor was white and carpeted, but around him, the carpet was a dull red from his blood. He didn't see a couch anywhere. He didn't see much of anything anywhere. The walls were a plain white. There weren't even windows, photos, bookshelves. It was just an empty white room. The only way in and out was through the door Envy went through.

He tried to focus on anything that could bring his memory back. He looked at his clothes. Nope, it didn't spark anything. He dug around in his pockets. He felt as if something was _supposed_ to be there but wasn't. Nothing was there. Then, he decided to take a closer look at his hair. It was a bright golden blond. He realized he had more of it braided behind him.

"What kind of a boy wears a braid?" he asked to himself aloud.

Then, in fumbling with his hair, his gloves slipped off. He gasped out loud. "I have automail?"

It wasn't just the arm. He noticed that there wasn't any feeling in his left leg. _I lost an arm and a leg? How did that happen?_ he thought to himself. His mind thirsted for the answers of his own life. Who had he been? How did he end up here? Who exactly was Envy? Why did he feel a twinge of anger when Envy called him pipsqueak? Where was he? Why was he alone?

His mind was spinning when Envy came back in. "Can you walk, pipsqueak?" Envy asked.

"Yes, and please don't call me pipsqueak. I don't like it," he said, standing and walking to Envy.

Envy just laughed at him. "Yeah, you hate being called short, kid. I found out a bit about you. Your name is Ed."

"What's my last name?" Ed asked him.

"I don't know. But I can tell you this: someone wants you dead. That explosion was meant for you, kid. You're lucky I was there to save you're pathetic ass from it."

"Uh… thanks?" Ed said with a confused look. "What do I do? Is there anyone out there looking for me?"

"That you want to find you? I doubt it, kid. You and I were talking on the train ride here. All you told me is your name and that you were on the run from everything in your life."

"I did?"

"Yes. Oh, and you told me you were an accomplished alchemist. You don't even use a circle, according to what you said."

"Really? I vaguely remember alchemy…"

He clapped his hands like it was the most natural thing for him to do. After that, he touched the floor, and a flash of a door and a thing danced behind his eyes as he created a spear. He blinked in surprise at the sudden flash of memory. "Envy… I think I remember something. I don't know what it was, though, I think it's the reason I don't use a circle…"

"Hm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what that could possibly be, Ed."

"Why did you tell me you didn't know anything about me earlier if we talked on the train?"

"I was wondering what you'd remember while I was gone. Amnesia's a tricky thing," he said, staring at him, as if daring him to remember something. "Anyway, I think you should stay with us for a while. We could use an alchemist around here. Beware of the military. Especially a colonel named Mustang with his team of rogues. They just like to meddle into things they shouldn't. I think they even set the bomb to kill you."

"What did I ever do to them?" Ed asked in anger. "Think of all the people they killed!"

"Oh, I know it's a terrible thing they did, isn't it? We'll just have to get revenge, won't we?" Envy asked with a smile creeping up his face. "His group of rogues have strayed from the military. See, my family and I are important to the military. We get rid of trash like Mustang secretly. Anyway… if you join us, we can keep you safe. If you choose to go, I'll beat you to a pulp for being so stupid."

Ed thought about it. He did want revenge on Mustang and his gang for what they cost him. "Alright, I'm in."

"Well, you see… we have suspicions that there's a spy in our group. It might get out that you have amnesia. If you encounter Mustang, he'll fill your head with nasty lies. He'll do anything to have you on his side once he sees what you're capable of. Even pretend to know you. Same goes for his obnoxious gang of rebels. If you capture Mustang for us, you'll be greatly rewarded. Don't kill him. I don't care how much you hate the bastard, we need him alive."

"You're talking to me like your already sending me out there to get him," Ed said, fists clenched. He hated the sound of this self-righteous, lying bastard already.

"In time, we will. He won't be expecting a kid. You're the perfect bait to finally capture him," he paused and stood up. "And, you'll be saving lives from the tyrant. Come on, stand."

Ed stood with a determined look on his face. "That, I need to do."

"Oh, and, pipsqueak," Envy said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ed yelled.

"Testy, testy. Anyway, pipsqueak, take this," Envy said as he tossed him a blood red stone. "It's a philosopher's stone. It'll amplify your alchemy to the point you don't even need to obey the law of equivalent exchange. It might even come in handy against Mustang. By the way, he's the Flame Alchemist. He's a real dog of the military."

For some reason, Ed seemed rather acquainted with that title. "Got it. Whenever I see that bastard, I'll—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet. You're still beaten to a pulp. Use the stone to fix yourself already. Then you can clean up and start training."

"Sure," Ed said, gripping the stone while he clapped. He touched his wounds from the explosion, even his head, and instantly felt better. The wounds were closed.

"You know, kid, you can use that to get your arm and leg back," Envy said.

"I can?" Ed asked in shock, staring at the little red stone, wondering how it could possibly do that. Then, he squinted. "I think I like my arm automail. I do want my leg back, though…" he said, scratching his head. "But not now. Some other time, I guess."

"Okay…" Envy said, letting the runt walk ahead of him. "Just keep going straight. You'll see Father there. Right now, I've got to go have a chat."

Ed turned and looked back to him with a serious face and nodded. "See you later, Envy."

Envy stifled a laugh. Boy, was it something to see Edward Elric talk to him like a friend. It was hilarious. If only the kid knew… "Later, pipsqueak."

Envy turned around and walked down the hallway to talk to Wrath and Pride. He couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. "What's so funny?" Pride's voice asked.

"The Fullmetal Pipsqueak buys into everything I say about his friends! He actually talked to me as if _I_ was his friend! This amnesia thing could be a brilliant opportunity."

"True, but what exactly did you tell him?"

"Just what Father told me to," Envy said, laughing again.

"This could get very interesting indeed," Wrath said, looking down at Pride. "With the Fullmetal Alchemist on our side, we can manipulate his nosey friends."

"Yup, and it's all thanks to my amazing planning!" Envy bragged.

"We didn't plan on him getting amnesia," Pride said. "It was just to get him out of our way."

"But it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't suggested the idea to Father."

"True," Wrath said. "Anyway, I should be going. Come on, Pride. I imagine we'll be encountering Mustang shortly."

"If the idiot decides to show up at our house."

…

Boy, did Mustang feel like an asshole apologizing for Edward being on the train that exploded. It wasn't even his fault, yet he felt guilty. He also felt angry that Ed had been killed. Sadness was draining away, it never suited him. Anger, however, did. It was far easier to be angry than sad about Edward's death. Anger was just easier to deal with. So after staying in the dark for nearly an hour after he talked to Winry and Pinako, he threw on his coat and slammed his office door shut.

He was going to see Fuhrer Bradley.

…

Al sat and wondered how his brother was doing in Rush Valley, when a knock at the door startled him. He stood and answered it. "Oh, hi Lieutenant Hawkeye. What are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully.

He took in her appearance. She looked like she'd been through hell. From the down pouring rain outside, she was soaking wet. She had a hood covering her face. In the dark, she looked kind of intimidating if not for the look in her, eyes. "Al, I have terrible news for you."

"What is it?" Al asked, staring at her in fear.

"Can I come in? This news is better talked about inside."

"You're starting to scare me," Al said nervously. "But of course you can come in."

"Thanks," she said, pushing her hood back and taking a seat.

"You know, I wonder what brother is doing in Rush Valley right now. I bet he's getting himself into trouble."

"Al," Lieutenant Hawkeye said, grabbing his leather hand. "Edward isn't getting into any trouble right now. He… Look," she sighed. Al wasn't used to seeing Riza at a loss for words. "There was an accident on the train to Rush Valley. An explosion went off and… the remains of Edward were found in the wreckage."

Al couldn't believe that Edward was dead. That couldn't be happening. What was terrible was that he couldn't cry. He couldn't feel anything but unbearable sorrow, and he couldn't even let it out in any way. He couldn't even call it to a dagger to the heart, since he didn't have one.

"Thanks for letting me know in person."

"What're you going to do now?" she asked sincerely.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to comfort Winry and Granny. They'll be so sad," Al said with a sad voice, like his soul was crying for him.

"I wish you could be with them. From now on, the homunculi are our job alone. You can get away from all of this. Leave the country and protect Winry and Pinako. It's what Ed would want for you now that he can't be here."

"If he was here, he'd stay and fight. _I_am going to stay and fight. I can be of good use to you, and… even if Ed wanted us to go, I know that he wouldn't leave you all. I won't leave any more people left behind to die."

"Alphonse, maybe you shouldn't get further involved. I admire your courage and bravery, but… the only reason you two were even in the military was to get your bodies back. Without Edward, you need to do it alone. Clearly, the research you two have been doing wasn't any help. You don't need to get further involved in our issues."

"I'm already one of their 'sacrifices' so I am involved whether I like it or not. I'm going to fight back! I'm not going to let other people die when I can still help them. As long as I'm here, I'm going to do whatever it takes to help them, regardless of what happens to me," Al said passionately. He added softly, "I also need the distraction."

Riza stood. "I just hope you know that it's a terrible world out there. Things happen. The homunculi are going to be a huge issue from now on. Al… promise not to get your hopes up, but… we haven't seen his body yet. If it turns out to not be him, then we'll search for him. The only identification was an automail arm and leg, and a silver pocket watch."

"It's highly unlikely that it isn't brother."

"That's true, but I have a feeling something else is going on here."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. Not until there's proof. I don't want to worry you more, but… I think we have another enemy to deal with soon," Hawkeye said as she pulled her hood up again. "Be careful out there."

"You, too," Al said.

She smiled kindly. "I promise I will."

When she left, Al was slightly relieved to be alone. He wanted to be apart from everyone for a while. His poor brother. He was gone, just like his mom was. Neither were coming back.

Al stood and turned off the lights. All he needed was silence and darkness. He needed his thoughts to be shared with no one.

* * *

_Okay, so I know there are a lot of Ed gets amnesia stories, but I figured I'd throw my own two cents in. I also will make mine different than the ones I read. This story might even change the way FMA (manga/brotherhood) ends. I might take it up to the ending. Another thing, Ed won't get over the amnesia thing quickly like he does in some. Originally, this was going to be a short "Ed gets captured by Envy then escapes-the end" type of story, but I decided against it. _

_Now, please review. It's nice to hear what you have to say. :)_

_xFullmetalSoulx_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Explosion**

Chapter 3

Roy Mustang knocked with a tense fist on the homunculus' door. He was disgusted by his superior. "Bradley, open up! I have news to share with you!"

The door opened slightly. "Ah, hello Mustang. Good to see you." Then, the Fuhrer opened the door wide for Mustang to step in. "What news do you have for me that couldn't wait?"

Mustang had to control his anger. "Let's talk in private, sir."

"Very well, Colonel. Go to my office," Bradley replied.

"Daddy!" a little boy squealed. It was a small boy with dark hair and big eyes.

Mustang watched as the Fuhrer picked up the boy. "Selim, this is Colonel Mustang. He's the superior officer for the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

Selim's eyes went wide. "You mean _the_ Edward Elric? That's so cool! You have to tell me more!"

Mustang watched the boy with a terrible feeling inside his gut. "I'm sorry, but I need to speak to your father alone."

"Yes. Selim, why don't you get ready for bed while Mustang and I have a short chat."

"Whatever you say, father. Mister Mustang?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Next time you come over, we have to talk more about the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Okay," Mustang reluctantly agreed. He could hardly believe the Fuhrer. Was he really using these poor people to withstand his perfect image? They had no clue what Bradley really was. It made Mustang sick on the inside to know that he couldn't do anything about that poor child or the Fuhrer's wife.

After Selim ran upstairs, Mustang didn't bother controlling the anger in his eyes. He didn't have to supress it any longer. "Edward Elric is dead because of you're threat to Winry. What do you have to say for yourself, homunculus? Are you satisfied?"

"Calm your anger, Mustang. What happened?" Bradley's damn calm voice asked as he led Mustang to his office.

"Fullmetal was on a train to see Winry when it exploded. What the hell did you think you would accomplish by scaring him?"

"On the contrary, I believe he was fine when he left."

"Shouldn't you be angry? One of your sacrifices was just murdered!" Mustang nearly yelled.

"We can simply find another. More or less, the Fullmetal Alchemist is out of my way, and you should tread lightly around me. You're walking a fine line, Mustang. Be careful not to cross it."

"Who caused that explosion?" Mustang pressed. He could care less about the "fine line" he walked. If Fullmetal was dead, it didn't even matter. He'd lost his knight in a blind attack. He lost a friend, a partner, an ally. He'd be damned if he wasn't at least going to give that damn homunculus some grief for the situation they were put into. Since he didn't know who to blame directly for this death, he was going to blame the only people he could.

"That's a good question, Mustang. Why don't you find the answer yourself?" Bradley's eye showed no hesitation, no emotion.

"Dammit! You would know who caused it. Why are you holding back information? Shouldn't you want them caught as badly as I do?"

"Calm down, Mustang. I've simply lost a pawn. I can easily replace it with another. All it takes is time."

"Damn you, Fuhrer. Whenever I send you back to where you came from, I hope you suffer in eternal hell." Mustang walked swiftly out the door and slammed it. He also slammed the house door, not even caring about the Fuhrer's family and what they would think. It didn't matter anymore.

...

Ed sat up from the lumpy bed he was given. "Dammit. Today's training," he mumbled as he stood up and brushed his long blond hair. "Stupid Envy…"

Once Ed put on the clothes he was given, which were, by the way, a black shirt with a weird circle thing, his red jacket with a weird symbol on the back, and black jeans. A pair of scissors were next to the brush. Did he want to cut his hair?

He decided against cutting his hair. He liked having a braid for some odd reason. It just felt natural for him to have one. Imagining him without it was weird.

"I see you decided to not cut your hair," he heard Envy say.

"What's it to you?" Ed asked.

"Nothing really. You don't want to be found, though. Why don't you use alchemy to change the color at least?" Envy laughed.

Ed tilted his head in thought. It would be smarter, especially since he was a dead man walking. "Yeah, I guess I'll do that," he said. He touched his blonde hair and it changed to black. It was simple, really. All he had to do was change the pigments from blond to black.

"There. You look nothing like the runt I pulled from the wreckage. Now, come on. It's time we get to fighting."

…

"Beat you again, pipsqueak!" Envy yelled as he punched Ed's stomach.

"I told you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled as he charged at Envy and clapped. Envy was locked in a cage he created in mere seconds.

"It seems I'm stuck in a cage…" Envy transformed into a small child and crawled through the bars. Ed punched his face and he flew back.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Oh yeah? Come and get it, then!" Ed shouted back as he transmuted a spear.

"Aren't you tired of this?" Envy asked. "Aren't you tired of losing?"

"Not a chance. I'm going to beat you!" Ed yelled in rage. He _was_ tired of losing to Envy. It was like he was an epic failure. At least he was making progress. Honestly, Ed wasn't used to nearly 5 full hours of fighting. He was getting tired, but goddamn it, he was going to beat Envy at least once!

And then, hand to hand combat ensued. They fought and Ed was panting hard, but managed to nail a kick to Envy's stomach. Envy fell over and, Ed held the spear to his throat. "I think I finally won once."

"Yeah right. You know you'd only kill me once."

"So? I'm getting better. I bet I could take those military bastards down today!" Ed shouted in victory. "They deserve a taste of their own medicine."

"Don't be hasty. You've only won once against me. I don't think you'd be able to take them down just yet."

"Who's to say? You're more powerful than any of them can possibly be."

"I won't deny that, but still. We're not letting you attack them yet." Ed punched Envy in the face. "What was that for?" he whined.

"For being annoying, what else?" Ed grinned, offering a hand to help him up. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Fine, pipsqueak."

…

Winry stayed up in her room and wouldn't accept food. She had been there all night since the call from Colonel Mustang. All this time, she thought the reason Edward would be killed was because of war. This had nothing to do with the military or a war or anything. It had been a terrorist, from what she heard.

And Al. What was he going to do without Ed? They were inseparable.

What was she going to do?

That's when her composure broke. She'd been trying so hard to hold it in; she'd promised, after all. That promise had been in vain, for it had been broken. Edward would never get his body back. Al still had a chance, but research had always been Ed's thing.

Her pain was incomprehensible, even for her. It was a pain she'd only ever felt once when her parents died. She realized then that she loved Edward, and began hating herself for not ever proving that to him. "Ed, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," she muttered over and over into her damp pillow.

It was like the sun had vanished. She purposely kept herself in the dark. The light, the sun, seemed so offensive after Edward was gone. She hated herself for not being with him.

"Edward," she cried once more.

Suddenly, she heard a soft two knocks on her door. "Winry, it's me," a familiar voice said.

"Come in," she said loudly so he could hear her.

"Winry…" Al said glumly. "You have to come out sometime. Brother wouldn't want this."

"Well it's not always about him!" she cried. "I can't stand this pain, Al. Please tell me you're not going to work for the military anymore. Just get away from it and stay safe. Stay here, Al. I can't lose another person I love."

"It had nothing to do with Ed being military."

"It caused his automail to be broken! Maybe he could have stopped the bomb if it was working right! If he hadn't got into a fight because of the military, he'd still be here! He'd still be alive, Al. Don't you dare telling me that you're going back!" she sobbed.

"Winry, I have to protect people. I have to protect you. Brother would have done that. I need to do that, too."

"It got him killed! I loved him, Al. And now he's gone. I can't lose both of you because of this…" she cried, looking him in his strange, inhuman eyes. "You were supposed to get your bodies back. You were supposed to die old. Edward was supposed to…"

"What, Winry?" Al asked kindly.

"Edward and I were supposed to be happy. Instead, he died…"

"Winry," Al said softly. He wished he could hug her. She needed comfort he couldn't give. He wanted nothing more than to have his body back so he could grieve and comfort in the right way. "Winry, Ed loved you, too. I know that more than anything."

"Still, he's gone. He's really not coming back this time. Al, what do I do? How do I move on from this?" she asked in grieved despair. "I'm useless. I don't save anyone with what I do. What good is automail if it can malfunction when you need it the most? What good is it, really? It's not like I prevented them from needing it."

Al realized she was beginning to doubt everything in her life now, even automail engineering, the thing she loved the most that was left in this world. "Winry, you save people. Think of what happened to Paninya. Without Dominic, she would never have walked again. For Ed, you are the one who let him chase his dreams. You designed his leg. You made his arm. He could never thank you enough for that."

Winry looked up to him with a defeated look in his eyes. "It doesn't make a difference. He needed me when I wasn't there. If only I stayed with you guys," she said.

"Don't make this your fault!" Al said, beginning to panic. He was used to his brother blaming himself for everything. He didn't like Winry taking that trait from Ed. It didn't suit her. She didn't deserve it, either.

"It is my fault, Al. His arm was malfunctioning. Maybe I made a mistake in the repairs…"

"Stop," Al interrupted. "Do you want to know why he was on his way here?" Al asked knowing the consequences of this decision.

"Wasn't it his automail? That's what he said," Winry said, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"You're a hostage," Al said in a whisper. "Brother was on his way here to check up on you. That's why he sounded so worried when you talked to him on the phone. Winry, we volunteered for this without knowing the entire cost. We didn't realize this would affect your safety. We're sorry."

"So the military has you involved in something as dangerous as this?" Winry cried.

Oops. Al's plan backfired. "Winry, Ed is in the military, but that's not exactly why we're involved in this," he attempted to explain. "Apparently, people have plans for us, and… um… It seems like they had this plan before we joined the military, Winry. Ed just wanted to help people, save people. He died trying to make sure you were okay. You're not to blame for that. Just like with Mr. Hughes, Edward died trying to help other people. It was his choice. We always knew there was a chance something like this could happen… we chose this life for many reasons, Winry. Ed met his end yesterday doing something he wouldn't regret."

Winry still wouldn't look up at him. "When you say I'm a hostage… who for?" she asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I can't tell you more or else they'll hurt you. Don't do anything reckless, okay? I can't lose you, too," Al said, gently patting her back. "Don't let them know that I told you anything. Go on as if you don't know you're a hostage."

"What difference would it really make?"

"Winry, don't do that. Please see reason!" He wished he could calm Winry down like how Ed did when she encountered Scar.

He saw the tension leave her shoulders. "Okay. I promise not to do anything reckless, Al."

"Good."

* * *

_So, what did you think? I want your honest opinion. Also... what was your favorite part? Next chapter features the funeral in Resembool. :)_

_Review!_

_xFullmetalSoulx_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Explosion**

Chapter 4

About a week passed. It was time for Edward's funeral in Resembool. Winry stood wearing her best dress in front of a mirror, trying to make herself look presentable. Half the military was there for the ceremony. All of them were trying to say how sorry they were for her, for her loss, for her pain. What about Ed's pain, Ed's loss? He's the one who actually lost his life. It was almost insulting for Winry to hear them.

She wasn't sure how well she'd handle the funeral. The DNA matched Edward's that had been on file. It was, without a doubt, Edward Elric who they found among the wreckage. That last little sliver of hope anyone had was torn away from them for good.

Edward Elric was dead.

Winry's mind grew to even more depressing thoughts. She was a hostage still. Whoever had threatened Ed was probably going to show up to his funeral. Honestly, she wanted to shove all military out except for a very few. If it had been up to her, the funeral would have been small.

What made her even more sad and depressed was that Edward and Alphonse had no biological family here. Yes, his own father hadn't even shown up for his son's funeral.

Winry was positive she couldn't handle this. She would blow up the next time anyone said anything to her. She just wanted to grieve in the comfort of people who actually cared for Edward. But who was she to judge who actually cared?

That's where she was left. No answers, a broken heart, and a dead best friend.

She broke down again after she tried so hard to hold it in. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to Edward," Colonel Mustang said with a dark look in his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for letting him down. I failed him and that means I failed you. I want you to rest assured I won't fail Al. I swear on my life that I'll protect him."

She realized the truth within his words. He actually meant what he said. He was really going to protect Al. It wasn't just a meaningless set of lies. So, she roped him into a hug. He was surprised at first, but relaxed into it.

"Colonel Mustang?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Would Ed have been in any pain when he died?" she asked in a small voice.

Mustang pulled away. "No. He would have died instantly. He wouldn't have felt anything, Winry. He wouldn't have suffered."

"That's good," she said, feeling a tad bit better. At least he hadn't died in agony.

"Take a deep breath," Mustang said.

"Yeah… Colonel? Can I ask you another question?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"How do you deal with death all the time? First Mr. Hughes, then… now this. How can you be in the military after you've lost people you care about?" Winry asked.

"You know what, Winry?" She looked up to him. "I'm not even sure."

After that, they walked out of the Rockbell home to meet with Pinako, Riza, and Al. Winry knew the walk to the cemetery rather well. She'd gone there far too many times in her short life. Her parents were buried there. Ed and Al's mom was buried there. It brought back bitter memories, ones she didn't want to remember at all. If she could, she'd burn them away from her mind and memory for forever.

Now, Edward would be buried there, next to his mom. It seemed fitting, but also rather sad that he did not live much longer than she did. Winry cried as an officer began to speak about Ed.

Then, the Fuhrer himself took the microphone and spoke. Winry couldn't believe it. "I'm here today to honor a great State Alchemist, but he was more than that. He was a hero to this nation and its people. He always did what was right by them, and I'm sad to see he suffered such an early death. It makes me guilty that I'm standing here today more than three times his age. Such a tragedy…" he kept going, but Winry wasn't paying attention. She broke down into tears again as they lowered Ed's coffin.

"Goodbye, Ed," she said. "I love you."

Riza and Roy, who both heard her confession of love, began to tear up all over again.

Eventually, everyone began to leave until it was only Pinako, Riza, Roy, Al, and Winry. "I wish that he was still alive," Al said. "I miss him so much."

"You're not alone, Al," Roy said, looking up at his face.

"I miss him, too," a new voice said.

Then, Winry looked up and stared in shock. "Hohenheim?" Pinako asked.

Al gasped. "Dad?"

"Alphonse?" the blond haired guy asked. Then, he looked at the rest of the people there. "Who are all these people?"

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward's commanding officer," Mustang said, offering a hand. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Van Hohenheim," he said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Riza said. "I was a colleague of your son's."

Winry stayed silent but clenched her fists. She didn't like it that he just waltzed in like it was normal. If she opened her mouth, it wouldn't be polite, so she stayed silent. Tears still fell down her cheeks. It was hard to see anything through her blurry tears.

She ignored all their idle chatter. All she wanted was to be alone again. She bent down in front of Edward's grave and put her hand on the tombstone. She didn't care about the attention she drew from the rest of them. It didn't matter.

Time just kept going on. It was only Al and Winry hours later. "This can't be right. I feel so hollow inside, just so hopeless…" Winry said, staring at the engravings in the stone once more.

"You're not hopeless, Winry. Now, come on, it's getting cold," Al said, trying to encourage her to stand and get back to Granny's.

"No, Al. I just need alone time, alright? Please just leave me alone. Go back and talk to everyone… they have to get back to Central, Al. I guess so do you, but I'm staying right where I am. There's nowhere else I want to be right now."

Instead of doing as she said, Al took a seat right next to her. "Winry, it's okay to feel bitter towards the military. Please understand that I just want to help people."

"I understand that, Al, but Ed was always the hero. He was always for the greater good, and he somehow managed to be for the individual as well. Why do you have to try and do that, too? It cost him his life. What's it going to take from you?"

Al couldn't find a response. He gently put his armored hand on her shoulder. "I don't know," he said at last. "I just don't know, but I'm willing to pay the cost."

"You may think that that's selfless and honorable, but it's also selfish and reckless. Nobody thinks of me anymore. If that's how it will be, I'm going to start doing the same. Maybe I should join the military."

"Winry… no!"

"It's not up to you, Al. You can't control what I do anymore. I'm sick of dealing with this sadness and doing nothing about it."

"Winry, please think this through! How would you even join the military?"

"I'll become a State Alchemist. I don't think they'd want a soldier as young as I am… but I'm going to do whatever it takes to have the strength to protect those I care for! This has taught me that I won't get a happy ending, I might as well try for others to get one, right?"

"No, Winry, you don't know what the military is like! It's very dangerous…"

"One minute it's great and fine, the next it's dangerous? Make up your mind, but either way, it won't make a difference. I've made up my mind. I'll take everything that comes with the decision. I'm going to Central with you guys."

Al didn't know what to do or say to dissuade her. He hated what she wanted to do.

…

Ed collapsed on his bed. "Good day of training," he mumbled breathlessly.

The past week had been nothing but training. If he wasn't training physically, he was training his alchemic abilities. He was quite comfortable with the stone now. Yesterday, he managed to get his leg back. Thankfully, his leg was as equally trained as his other. He found it much more comfortable to run with, but it took him some getting used to. He must've been walking around with the automail leg for quite some time.

He kept his arm automail because he found it a quick way to make a weapon in combat. Against Envy, it definitely came in handy on occasion. It became a common occurrence for Ed to beat Envy. Whoever Ed was, he was a fast learner. Nobody could deny that. Yesterday, he began to fight other homunculi. He was going against them one on three. He fought with a boy they called Pride, a strange fat boy they called Gluttony, and of course, Envy. Today, they had added a new addition: a man with an eye patch they called Wrath. Wrath was probably one of the hardest to beat. He was inhumanly fast, which made sense since he wasn't human.

But it put Ed through the ringer. He was exhausted. They were pushing his abilities to the limit.

Ed sighed. He wanted to get out of the place he was in. He wanted to see the sun. He almost felt imprisoned, but everyone was too nice for him to feel trapped. He and Pride got along pretty well. With Envy, Ed had the weirdest relationship with. They acted like brothers, but in a strange way.

His life was pretty calm if you excluded the training. Nothing much ever happened here, wherever here was. He hated being in hiding. It was probably the most boring thing he'd ever done, but it wasn't like he could remember anything he'd done before the explosion went off.

In other news, the homunculi said that they would let Ed go after Mustang sometime soon. In preparation for that date, they gave him a picture of the group Ed was going after. The group even_ looked_ too powerful for their own good. Behind the blonde woman's eyes, she looked fearless. That was a dangerous thing. The rest of the team looked like the kind of people to keep secrets. The man in the armor looked too strong for Ed's liking. The man had to be pure muscle underneath to lift a suit that big. Then, lastly, he saw the picture of Colonel Roy Mustang, his enemy, the man chasing after him for no reason. Needless to say, Ed hated everything about that man's face. He had an arrogant smirk, a stubborn look in his eyes, and hard features. He was the kind of man deserving of hate.

Seeing the picture, he wanted to burn it. He wanted to watch that man burn. Colonel Mustang was a jackass who needed to be taught a lesson. Ed couldn't wait to get his hands around that guy's throat.

Ed sat up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

* * *

_So, when I wrote this, I wasn't sure how to determine your reaction to Winry becoming a part of the military. (Or wanting to.) I honestly think it's pretty in character, given the people she's lost. She's pushed to the end of her patience in this story. I think she'd get tired of sitting around doing nothing while the people she loves is risking their lives. So, there's the explanation for that._

_Now, please review!_


End file.
